


Secret Song

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [79]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet watches Lee Kenny while Louis is called away.
Relationships: Lee Kenny & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Secret Song

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet sat on the staircase in the admin building, looking towards the front door for a moment before her sight was blocked by two small hands. Lee Kenny gave a giggle and began to move his hands all over Violet’s face. He really did seem to enjoy the rough and bumpy texture of it. Violet didn’t mind, in fact she thought it was rather sweet seeing that her face didn’t scare any of the kids. For some reason she thought it might when the kids started to get older but that never seemed to be an issue. If anything, the real issue was the fact that a lot of them liked playing with her face. 

Lee Kenny giggled, his brown eyes looking up at Violet’s hair as he began to fidget with that too. Violet’s hands were around the toddler’s waist to make sure he didn’t fall as he was entranced by her light golden locks. The blonde’s attention moved away from the kid once more as she looked over towards the hallway that led to the music room. Louis had been playing a new song only minutes ago for his son before he heard his name being called and he had to go handle something in the courtyard. Louis had quickly dropped off Lee Kenny with Violet who happened to have just finished her chores and had some free time to roam around. Now here she was sitting with the kid as he continued to giggle lightly, sticking his hands all around her face.

“You aren’t getting bored?” Violet’s question made the toddler pause for a moment before he shook his head, causing his hair to sway back and forth with the rapid movement. 

“Bumpy,” He simply stated before resuming to play with her face.

“Alright,” Violet shrugged and let him continue. “Just let me know if you want to color or some shit.”

“Shit!” Lee Kenny exclaimed rather loudly, making Violet’s eyes grow large at the realization of what the kid had just picked up on.

“Shit, no, no, no, I...” Violet took a deep breath and tried again. “I was just saying if you wanna color we can do that too.” 

Lee Kenny’s hands fell from Violet’s face at the suggestion, his mouth slightly ajar as his mind processed the sentence in awe. “Coloring!”

“Yeah? You wanna color?” The blonde’s question made the young kid nod vigorously, his head bouncing up and down in excitement. Violet gave a soft chuckle and lifted him up, placing him beside her before she got up. She was about to head down the stairs when Lee Kenny’s small fingers pushed against her hand and wrapped around a finger or two.

“Now you won’t fall,” The kid’s words made Violet laugh again, a gentle smile on her face, touched by Lee Kenny’s concern for her. The two walked down the stairs hand in hand slowly so neither fell. 

When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Violet looked down at Lee Kenny. “Wanna piggyback ride?” 

Lee Kenny’s eyes practically sparkled at the offer. He nodded and held out his hands. Violet smiled and kneeled down before him so he could get on her back. “All set?”

Lee Kenny gave a nod and with that the pair was off. “I’ll be your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Violet pushed open the door and began wandering over to the dorms. A moment or two passed before Lee Kenny gasped in her ear. 

“I forgot, I made a secret song.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm. For you.”

Violet’s eyes widened at that before softening. “For me? Wanna sing it?”

Lee Kenny looked excited at the offer and cleared his throat before singing.

“You are my best friend, my only best friend, “ Lee Kenny began to sing, a few of his words getting muffled here and there as Violet moved down the hallways towards Omar and AJ’s dorm where the coloring pencils were. “You make me happy, best friend, when skies are... best friend. You never know dear best friend how much I love you, best friend. Please don’t take my, “ Lee Kenny sang a few words that were too incoherent to understand before finishing off the song. “Best friend. Did you like it?” he asked excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Violet’s voice cracked slightly due to emotions; she roughly cleared her throat. “That was great. Thanks, Lee Kenny.” She stopped in front of the dorm room and let Lee Kenny knock on the door while still on her back. The blonde sniffled and hoped that whoever opened the door couldn’t see the small tears in her eyes from the song. After a few seconds the door opened up to a rather sleepy looking Omar. 

“Hey Omar, sh-” Violet caught herself on the swear before continuing. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Its fi-” Omar gave a sharp yawn and rolled his shoulders. “It’s okay. What do you need?”

“Lee Kenny and I were wondering if we could borrow the coloring pencils.” Violet could feel Lee Kenny’s excitement radiate off his body at the prospect of coloring. 

“Sure,” Omar gave a warm smile. “Let me just go grab that for you two,” He walked off for a moment before returning with Sophie’s old art box; all the old stickers were still all intact and some pieces of paper were tucked inside. 

“Thanks,” Violet took the art box and held onto it carefully before she took some extra pieces of paper and said goodbye while Lee Kenny gave a wave and a goodbye of his own. After a few minutes walk, they return back to the staircase so that Louis wouldn’t freak out. Lee Kenny immediately got into the art box, declaring proudly his plans for what he was going to draw. Violet sat beside him in content silence, drawing something she knew wouldn’t be great since she hadn’t bothered to grab her glasses. But it didn’t matter. Lee Kenny was having fun and so was she.


End file.
